The present invention relates to a copying apparatus having two modes, i.e., a usual mode wherein the entire image of a document is copied on copy paper, and an edition mode wherein only a desired portion of the document image is copied on copy paper, the apparatus thus being adapted for the edition of documents.
When the portion of a document image to be copied or erased is to be set as an edition area in conventional copying apparatus having an edition mode, data items as to the coordinates of the previously used edition area are generally displayed as initial values for the edition area coordinates when the main switch is turned on or the copying apparatus is reset for starting a copying operation.
Generally, the current edition area differs greatly from the previous edition area, so that setting the edition area often takes time. Moreover, since the initial values of edition area coordinates displayed are different every time, it is difficult to become skillful in setting edition areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,417 discloses a copying apparatus having an edition mode. With this apparatus, the data regarding the edition area coordinates which are to be set is entered using number entry keys.
For entering data by number entry keys, many keys must be depressed, while a plurality of keys must be manipulated for inputting the position data as to one side. The procedure is cumbersome and inefficient. Moreover, when it is desired to slightly alter the coordinate setting once determined, the cumbersome procedure needs to be repeated again, hence inconvenient.